Más Allá De Las Sombras Zootopia
by BlackVax
Summary: Un viejo veterano cansando de la realidad buscará una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida, enfrentando a sus demonios y traumas a la vez que intenta dar lugar a algo más en su vida.
1. chapter 1

Empezamos con esto... Soy Vax y esto es Zootopia pero más cruda... Y con algo muy distinto a todas las demás. Aclaro que el fic será un Judy x Alex, Mi OC, en fin. Enjoy.

Capítulo 1: Turbulencias.

El vidrio enfríaba su cabeza, dándole una sensación de molestia, arrugó el semblante fastidiado y abrió sus ojos. Las luces parecerían luciérnagas pegadas a la ciudad. Una tos se escurrió de su garganta a la vez que volteaba su rostro hacia la derecha. Un rostro más bello que un ángel yacía en su hombro, pálido, suave y hermoso, sobre todo hermoso. Abrió sus ojos revelando una mirada dorada la cual impactaba con la suya.

-no me interesa tener tus germenes en mi cara ¿Sabes?-dijo con una voz dulce y algo afónica mientras se enderezaba en el asiento.

-Disculpa Walker, el otoňo es una peste para mi-.

-en fin- torció su mirada hacia la ventana viendo como el tren se acercaba a su destino. Ella opto por levantarse de ese molesto asiento hasta que un crudo movimiento Le hizo perder el equilibrio, logrando que ella caiga al piso de fibra, provocando una bizarra risa de su acompañante-maldito tren-.

Observó a su compaňera en el suelo y se paró para darle una una pata-arriba Walker-.

-mmnph-extendió su pata tomando la de el quedando a dulces centímetros. Observándose mutuamente.

Parpadeo dos veces para luego alejarse a la vez que una leve turbulencia se manifestaba en todo el tren-llegamos-tomo sus valijas y salieron del tren hacia la estación.

Está estaba completamente vacía, con algo de basura y luces decorando un aspecto híbrido de de tensión e intriga.

El duo de caninos camino hacia la salida de la estación encontrando algún que otro vago durmiendo por ahí.

Ahora ya en la en la calle principal él observó lo que antes fue su "hogar".

Las calles desoladas y hundidas en la fusión de tenacidad y las ganas de avanzar. No sabía muy bien como explicarlo, pero era una nostalgia punzante en todo su ser. No dio más importancia y cambió su atención a su compaňera.

Estaba apoyada sobre un largo faro mientras hablaba por su teléfono disgustada, de espaldas a el.

Bajó la mirada y sintió angustia de estar ahí, de todo en realidad. Ya no lo aguantaba y lo sabia. Viajó 7 horas para solo estar allí. No es muy sensato desde su punto de vista, pero tenía un objetivo y haría lo que fuera para cumplirlo. Pasó su pata derecha por sus cristalinos ojos para recuperar su semblante natural: el serio.

-Alex... El taxi ya viene- dijo mientras guardaba su celular en su Jean negro gastado.

-Gracias Walker-no dijo más palabra.

Su compaňera dio un largo suspiro el cual se evaporó en el aire.

-¿sigues pensando en eso?-su voz expresaba honestidad.

-si... Es que... Ya pasó mucho tiempo. Todo lo que logré, lo que perdí ¿acaso alguien valora eso? ¿Es realmente él a quien busco? ¿Me odiara? ¿Me extraňará? ¿Acaso se acordará de mi p*to nombre?-se callo un momento mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo sacando un paquete de cigarros a la vez que tomaba uno-se supone que debería estar... ¿Contento? No lo se, solo se que esto no es lo que planeé-tomo un cigarro rubio y guardó el paquete mientras se lo colocaba en el hocico-.

-esto no sucede todos los días ¿Sabes?-procedió a tomar su mechero y encender el cigarro.

El otro ser vivo Le observaba con suma atención, como si fuera un veterano contando su hazaňas.

-Alex... Cuando te conocí en Strock Fort a los 9 aňos creía que estaba viendo a la persona más segura y tenáz del mundo, pensaba que había encontrado a alguien en quien yo quisiera ser, pero ahora, no veo a esa persona ante mi. Si no a alguien incierto de tomar un riesgo por un premio-la confluencia de sentimientos en sus palabras era semi nula, pero una ajustada sensación de apoyo abrazaban sus palabras.

Sus expresion comenzó una destrucción emocional en el de pelo negro, pateando la propia idea que tenía de sí mismo.

Volteó la mirada a la vez que pasaba su pata por su hocicohocico para dispersar sus emociones. Inhala el humo trgandolo.

-Es algo difícil Kate, eso fue hace 22 aňos, y eran otros tiempos, Hoy en día todo ha cambiado. Y yo también-.

-y suponiendo que todo esto sea en vano ¿que piensas hacer?-.

Un riesgo no plasmado en sus cálculos.

-creo que volver a Red Spear. abandonar toda idea de encontrarlo. Envejecer, enfermar y morir. quizá no todo en ese orden.

De un momento a otro el auto llegó.

-anda, sube-la de pelaje blanco dijo.

Detrás de ella su compañero abordó al vehículo siendo el conductor un cerdo de uno 30 y tantos.

-¿a dónde?-.

Tasel Bulevard, TundraTown-dijo el oscuro.

23 minutos después.

Tasel Bulevard. 4:41 a.m.

Los caninos bajaron del pequeño coche a la vez que observaban su destino final:un hotel de 2 estrellas.

-¿en serio?-una mirada fastidiada se clavó en sus ojos Zafiro negro.

-Roman está durmiendo y no pienso molestarle para que la princesita duerma en una cama de su agrado-su agria respuesta provocó una mirada más rabiosa de su contraria.

-cuando estuvimos en Camellonistan tuve que dormir entre granadas, arena y lluvia. Así que no digas eso Al-vociferó tanteando con el dedo mientras entraba a la precaria construcción.

-mmnh... 2002 Walter, 2002-lanzó para seguirle el paso.

Bueno hasta acá el principio. Publicaré al menos 2 capítulos por semana. También aclaro que el fic tornada de varios aspectos de los cuales la pelicula no exhibió. Y también que posiblemente el fic sea dividido en 3 o 4 partes, para hacerlo más dramático.

V.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sigamos con esto. Por cierto, Le recordé hace poco, la voz de Alex se debe interpretar como la voz de la de "Liam Neeson" en "Taken" o la voz del vocalista de la banda "Hellyeah" y de su canción "Love Falls" , y la de Katherine debe ser de "Lucy" de la película de la misma

Capítulo 2: Reinicio.

Hotel: Stone Star 9:11 a.m.

Los lazos dorados del sol dividían la fría ciudad en cortes de sombras y luces, dando un toque "todo esta bien... Por ahora", ignorando la realidad de las misma.

La puerta principal del hotel cumplió su función dándole acceso al exterior a nuestros "protagonistas".

-y por esa razón odio a los Hípsters-escupió el de pelaje negro.

-¿por qué estamos hablando de eso Alex?-dijo algo incrédula su acompañante mientras movía sus patas, reflejando su emoción.

-tú sacaste el tema, en fin. ¿Hablaste con Kent?-interrogó el de cola larga.

-pues si, me dijo que vall-un vocinazo interrumpió su habla.

Un coche, (para ser más exactos un Corsa Negro) yacía en el borde de la acera. Su ventana comenzó a bajar revelando a su tripulante.

Un leopardo de unos 38 aňos estaba frente al volante, portaba un saco negro y una camisa de botones blancos a simple vista, sus ojos marrones tierra se clavaron en el duo de caninos.

-¿van a subir o que?-el impacto hueco de su voz llamó la atención de sus contrarios.

El macho del duo expuso un nostalgica sonrisa.

-pero si es Barry "Escopeta"Leo'Pard-dijo con algo similar a la emoción.

-el único e inigualable-comentó con suma alegría en su voz mientras bajaba del auto.

-¿No te había asesinado un torturador en Cigueňantina?-lanzó voraz la hembra del ya grupo de 3.

-Bueno pues, después de 5 días de dolor intenso y horror inexplicable... El torturador murió-.

La incertidumbre hizo su cameo en la escena, atacando a los confundidos caninos.

El felino imprimió una sonrisa aguada ante la escena.

No duró mas que un segundo y unas poco sonoras risas inundaron el ambiente.

-¿cómo has estado Barry?-procedió a abrazarse con el de manchas.

-podría decírse que bien, aunque con los gritos de Kent preferirá renunciar-luego de unas palmadas se separó y repitió el proceso con la canina ártica.

-Roman me dijo que les de un aventon a la agencia. ¿Vamos?-.

Buroe Federal de Investigación:FBI.9:22 a.m.

El trio de animales bajo del coche observando al titan arquitectónico.

Sin duda ni temor procedieron a entrar a el gran edificio.

Eran más cubículos que los que un animal podría contar.

Leones, castores, vacas, aves, zebras, lobos y demás cantidad de mamíferos estaban esparcidos por todo el complejo, atendiendo teléfonos, escribiendo archivos, charlando entre sí, mirando los traseros de sus hembras en común, hasta incluso alguno que otro durmiendo en su cubículo.

-nada como estar en casa, ¿eh? Thompson-una sonrisa tibia explotó en su rostro.

-supongo-su humor cambió drásticamente.

De un momento a otro empezaron a andar por el gran pasillo hacia una gran oficina.

Algunos curiosos alzaban la vista y es como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo peor.

Pequeňos grupos se armaban y vociferaban cosas inentendibles.

-¿es él?-.

-¿es ese Alex Thompson?-.

-es el de la Masacre de los 44-.

-¿es el "La Sombra Sangrienta? -.

-cállate. Te oirá-.

-no es posible que el sea el culpable de Fort Verónica-.

Eran uno de los muchos susurros en el lugar.

Arribaron en una puerta de madera con la leyenda: Simionson.

Los ya nombrados entraron a la oficina.

Está estaba con algunos papeles, lapiceros, pisapapeles y una gran foto de un simio de unos 50 y pico con una hembra y una cría de unos 19.

En las paredes había documentos hasta de todo tipo, excluyendo alguna que otra planta moribunda y quizá un par de fotos más.

En la silla un viejo simio estaba charlando por teléfono. Este portaba unos pantalones de seda negra, una camisa de botones blanca con una pintoresca corbata multicolor y unos finos zapatos de fibra.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de los recién llegados, dibujandose una leve sonrisa en su cansada cara.

-luego te llamo- procedió a colgar el dispositivo. el grosor de su voz se podía comparar con el rugido de un motor.

-¿9 meses y vuelvo y me entero que estas a favor de los gays?-seňalo a la corbata. Su objetivo inicial.

-Sabes que Maria insiste que use otras corbatas. Que soy muy frío. Y no es a favor de eso, por otro lado, Alexander Logan Thompson y Katherine Annabeth Walker de vuelta al FBI, y tú claro Barry. ¿Que los trae por aquí?

-a parte de tu encantadora voz Kent, ya sabes para que estamos aquí-la albina habló sin dificultad.

-wow. 9 meses, ¿como pasa el tiempo no? ¿Como los trataron en Red Spear?-articuló el mono apoyándose sobre sus patas delanteras.

-dentro de los parámetros se podía decir que muy bien, aunque entre nos... Red Spear fue una locura Kent-el de la cicatriz en su ojos derecho dijo.

-¿por qué?-el felino que en todo momento no dio seňales de vida abrió su entrada a la conversación, siendo observado por sus colegas. A lo cual el solo pudo girar la vista algo incómodo.

-asesinos, violadores, traficantes de armas y drogas. El mundo se está pudriendo Kent. Y lo sabes-Dijo Alex.

-Mmnh... Tienes razón viejo amigo. 2006 fue hace mucho. Fueron buenos tiempos, pero también muy malos, en fin. Bienvenidos de nuevo. Barry, enseňales sus nuevos cubículos a los Agentes. Deben ver su nuevo lugar. Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo-el viejo primate se levantó de su silla para extender su pata a los recién llegados, siendo estrechada por ambos siendo el macho primero.

Fuera de allí, Barry guió a los caninos por la instalación. Había cambiado un poco desde su última vez allí.

Luego de enseñar a los recién llegados sus zonas de trabajo

Llegaron a un cubículo en especial.

Un pequeño mapache color café y carbón el cual portaba una camisa azul arremangada sobre sus codos, una corbata color roja, unos Lentes de lectura rojos y un fino pantalón café, además de unos zapatos de goma negros.

El dicho mapache estaba frente a un computador tecleando lo que a simple vista se puede leer: "Interrupción De Redada Inmediata".

Toc, Toc, Toc.

El roedor se volteó sobre su silla con ruedas observando al trio de agentes.

-si sigues a ese ritmo tus 22 aňos se irán volando, y quedarás así-pronunció seňalandose.

-no creo que llegue a los 121 aňos-balbuceó el roedor.

El canino de color negativo al blanco adoptó una mirada sólida ante tal comentario.

-La sabiduría viene con la edad, mi joven amigo-la honestidad se notaba a kilómetros.

-me imagino. ¿Como han estado chicos? Se los extrañó por aquí, y bastante-el de pelaje tricolor se volteó sobre su silla acomodando algunas cosillas.

-no te lo imaginas Roman. De seguro todo estuvo más callado por aquí en nuestra ausencia-Alex comentó entrando en el cubículo.

-date una idea Viejo, Alex-el mapache se dio la vuelta-tengo lo que me pediste-dijo sacando dos llaves de su bolsillo inferior, una con la típica forma de llave de puerta y la otra a una muy parecida a la de un vehículo.

-Te lo agradecezco, Roman-expulsó el canino más grande mientras tomamos ambas llaves.

-no te quitaremos más tiempo Racconton-una sonrisa aplastante acompaño el último comentario.

El pequeño mapache solo pudo sonreír de una forma cerrada mientras rodaba los ojos.

-adiós Roman-acto seguido, procedió a darle un estrechon de patas, que seguido de la hembra.

-adiós viejo-dijo para volver a su trabajo-.

-bien. ¿Ya está todo?-el felino hizo notar su presencia.

-afirmativo-el cicatrizado comentó.

-muy bien ¿vamos?-el felino pronunció.

-seguro-la canina tomó iniciativa.

Un click hizo la mente de Alex de un escenario Para otro.

-ustedes adelantense. Debo ir al baňo-.

Momentos después el oscuro llegó A su destino.

Se posó sobre las canillas mirandose al espejo. Algo despertó en sí. Miró su pata y su pensado temor se hizo realidad.

Su pata comenzó a temblar cuál gelatina, su pata derecha parecía tener mente propia, y no Le gustaba.

Sus ojos se mojaron por momentos. Apretando sus labios tal y como su pata. Los recuerdos re aparecieron en un momento tan crítico como este que sus ojos no tolerararon.

Una lagrima rebelde escapó de su ojo herido.

Su respiración era forzosa, y tenía un motivo; una angustia tan ardiente comenzó a cortar su pecho a lo cual su mente no encontró salida.

Tras unos momentos su organizmo fue bajo su control de nuevo.

Fuera de el edificio.

Los de especie contraria charlaban de cosas desconocidas ante la llegada de macho.

-bien. Hora de irse-dijo la hembra.

31 minutos después.

Ambos caminos estaban ante un gran departamento, el cual era color azul oscuro.

-okay. Esto termina ahora ¿no?-.

-supongo que si Alex. ¿Nos vemos maňana?-questionó la zorra.

-por supuesto-afirmó el mayor.

Un beso en la mejilla cerró la conversación, junto con la zorra entrando al establecimiento.

21 minutos después.

-gracias por el aventón, Gato-.

-ey, cuando sea amigo-el dicho felino emprendió viaje dejando al dientudo a solas.

Giró sobre si mismo viendo su objetivo.

Una casa de madera de dos pisos Le aguardaba.

Miró a sus alrededores.

Las calles heladas de TundraTown daban una sensación de calor a su vida (que raro. ¿No?).

Era una vista preciosa para el, las demás casa formando una larga fila de construcciónes.

Y la débil escarcha rozando su áspero pelaje.

Perfecto para él.

Tomó sus maletas acercándose a la puerta de madera oscura.

Cogió sus llaves poniéndola en la cerradura a la vez que las volteaba.

Ya adentro todo estaba como si alguien hubiera estado viviendo justo allí.

El living estaba tan vivo como cuando el estaba ahí.

Soltó las maletas en el suelo para acercarse a él gran sofá que tenía frente a su gran TV. Echándose en el nombrado.

-es bueno un Reinicio-.

Y hasta acá. Actualizaré cuando pueda.

V.


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Empezamos?

Zootopia ni sus personajes oficiales me pertenecen, son de Rich Mooroe y Byron Howard. Yo solo hago una historia ficticia con su universo.

Capítulo 3: Vista Naranja.

En algún departamento de Zootopia: 5:30 a.m.

Un infernal chirrido repetitivo comenzó a opacar el gran silencio de un descuidado apartamento.

Un pequeňo bulto se movía erraticamente sobre la sucia cama, buscando silenciar la molesta alarma.

Una pata gris hizo su entrada a la escena. Apagando la alarma.

De unos pocos movimientos, el bulto se deformó revelando la forma final.

Un par de orejas largas y bicolor de gris y negro salieron de la cama.

Se frotó sus ojos amatista, a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama.

Con un pelaje disparejo liberó un bostezo.

Estiró su pequeňo cuerpo a la vez que salía de la cama.

Tomó su uniforme doblado de la mesa y procedió a cambiarse.

Se miró al espejo y como fuego sobre la pólvora una sonrisa comenzó a quemar su cara.

Tomó su celular, sus auriculares y algo de dinero y salió a al retorcido y pintoresco mundo.

Estacion Pixel Z: 6:29.

Sentados, caminando, hablando, y fumando o hasta incluso discutiendo. Los animales allí Le daban a la estación la emoción a la estación.

Se acomodó en el asiento de piedra intentando quitarse la incomodidad.

Sacó su celular y para matar el tiempo comenzó a ver su galería.

Varias fotos adornaban la gran galería.

En la cual la mayoría eran fotos de ella junto con otro ser viviente, conocido como "Nick". Tenía varias con él. Sonriendo, jugando etc.

Pero una en especial capturó su total atención.

El estaba durmiendo sobre ese molesto sillón de estar de su casa. Tenía la cara pintada con un marcador negro. Un bigote, un monóculo y una carita feliz tatuadas a la cara.

Su cara plana tuvo una metamorfosis, casi inanimal.

La verdad, estaba muy conforme. No sólo por tener a Nick como amigo, sino como su mejor amigo, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Un amigo. Nada más.

Se sentía afortunada de tenerlo, él era uno de los motivos por los que ella seguía siendo Judy.

Apretó su pata para lograr acumular calor. Debió traer un abrigo. Maldijo por lo bajo para empezar a abrazar sus patas traseras.

Pero tal y como la noche oculta sus demonios. Nick acultaba algo, no sabía qué, pero le ponía molesta no saberlo, no poder entender al 100% a su compañero era algo poco lógico para ella.

Sabía que bajo esa sonrisa de estrellas y ese carácter bestial y cautivador que tenía él había algo... algo... algo...

Y sus enredadas bromas no le daban muchas pistas. Siempre que quería charlar de su pasado, él cambiaba el tema de inmediato.

En 18 días era su cumpleaños y ni sabía ni que regalarle.

¿Que se Le regala a un zorro de casi 33 aňos?

¿Una chaqueta? La verdad no Le vendría mal, buzos y suéteres no serían suficientes para el otoňo.

¿Una revista porno?... No.

Sacudió su cabeza al tener ese tipo asqueroso de pensamientos.

¿Un celular?...

¿Eres idiota Hopps? Ya tiene uno.

Suspiro y reinició. Una chaqueta será.

Pero debía ser "La Chaqueta". Debía dársela como el mayor esfuerzo demostrarle su amistad.

Con suerte no se pierde en la tienda.

El tren empezó a frenar haciendo su típico ruido de chirridos. Una tortura para sus largas orejas.

Aparto sus pensamientos y guardo su celular. Se levanto del asiento y sin interrupciones entró al tren.

Zootopia Departamento de Policía: 7:01 a.m.

Oficiales aquí y allá, como de costumbre. Sin duda la comisaría no podía estar en mejor momento.

La oficial Hopps entró no con una sonrisa, sino con una mueca similar a la de una demente.

Los oficiales que pasaban por ahí de seguro hubieran pensado "Andrés atacó" ya que nunca se la veía con ese gesto.

Ella se acercó al mostrador y miró sobre éste, subiendo una pata al nombrado.

Un leopardo gordito como un globo cantaba a lo diva con sus auriculares mientras cerraba sus ojos e improvisaba movimientos.

Now you're my bitc, And can't touch this- acto seguido se dio una nalgada abriendo los ojos y topadonse con el diablo de orejas largas.

Su expresión pasó a la de un niňo que acaba de saber como nacen los bebés (interpretenlo como gusten... Y así chicos se rompe la cuarta pared)

Si no fuera por la dona que acaba de tragarme, hubiera dado un grito enorme debido a la expresión de su camarada.

-¿Dónde está?-su voz de ultratumba le dio el escalofrío del aňo al pobre Ben.

-e-en el cubículo-apenas logró articular el manchado.

Como si la mente de Judy fuera una máquina, se volteo, y fue en la dirección indicada.

Allí estaba él, con su uniforme convencional, durmiendo. Como siempre. A pesar de todo el enojo que retenía su pequeño cuerpo se tomó un respiro para calmarse.

Los engranajes de su cerebro se alinearon. Dándole una curiosa idea de venganza.

Pescó sus auriculares y los conecto a su dispositivo, poniéndole los auriculares al volpino.

Después de todo, no siempre se tiene una vista naranja asi.

Buscó por su música y seleccionó "Harry Zorrter Melody Hyper Distorted".

Apenas la sonora melodia comenzó a sonar, el de pelo naranja se levantó de babeado escritorio. Tirando los papeles y moviéndose frenéticamente.

Como un relampago, se desenchufó sus auriculares de sus sensibles orejas. Casi con un paro cardíaco.

-¿Que te pasa Zanahorias? Pude morir-puso una pata en su pecho

Las risas eran como zumbidos en sus orejas debido a los fuertes deciveles que había sufrido.

La coneja, se reincorporó lentamente, soltado algún que otro rison.

-Que bruta eres-empujó el zorro mientras aplicaba sus documentos y registros en su lugar.

-Si yo soy bruta, tu eres un despistado, Nick-sentenció la coneja.

No podía decir que Nick era un ángel, pero a veces podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza. Muy pequeña la suya, por cierto.

-Ajá. ¿Acaso veniste a ver mi gran atractivo?-era obvio que el agente se había abrazado al malhumor, luego de semejante susto.

-Si ya terminaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -interrogó acercándose al canino de patas cruzadas-.

-¿A qué te refieres, saltitos?-bromeó el de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Por qué la publicaste, Nick?-ya estaba empezando a ponerse histérica.

El de cola más larga punzó una sicaria sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a esta?-disparó mientras le mostraba el teléfono bloqueado.

Como una batería, su corazón empezó a golpear incesante su pecho. Sus mejillas se tornaron color rubí y su temperatura colapsó en un destello.

Era curioso en todo sentido, se podría decir.

Hay un lugar en la mente en que las cosas se acumulan y forman consecuencias.

Publicar una foto así en InstaFurr... Eso es tener valór.

Esta es una de ellas.

Judy tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos, apuntandola directamente a la cámara. ¿La razón?

Digamos que una mala apuesta y un sentido del humor del de cola larga al que nunca se acostumbra le jugaron en contra.

Iba disfrazada de una gran zanahoria, adornada con un moňo naranja en su oreja derecha.

El zorro yacía a su lado, Sonriente como siempre.

El paisaje era un carnaval del Aňo Nuevo, varios animales disfrazados de colores y accesorios tan llamativos como el mismo disfraz que cargaba.

Luces y decoraciones adornaban una dulce noche de 31 de Diciembre.

-Eres un... -entre gruňidos, comenzó a golpear el pobre hombro del oficial.

Su semblante, siempre carismático era ahora el averno mismo.

-Tranquila, Hopps, solo la publiqué para que mis conocidos sepan el lado tierno que tiene mi fantástica compaňera-.

Una ventisca corrió por el pecho de Judy, dándole una reacción de sonrojamiento.

-Debías consultarme-sus patas cruzadas, y mirada lejos de la suya indicaban su estado. Pésimo.

-Venga, que solo es una foto, coneja-el zorro decidió mejorar su posición en la silla.

Un pensamiento fantasma azotó la pequeña cabeza de la hembra.

-Ya hablaremos de esto. Debemos irnos, Nick, El Jefe va a empezar la repartición de tareas-.

-Te sigo, orejuda-. El can colocó sus patas en el suelo en clara seňal de aceptación.

13 minutos después.

-¿Así que sólo por no llevar el expediente ayer, me va a dejar fuera de la intervención?- el zorro estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Eso, y los 21 informes de arrestos y certificados de la semana pasada-el gran mamífero sentenció.

Y allí estaba su punto débil, la responsabilidad.

Las voces resonaban en la oficina. Diálogos y gritos opacaban la estancia.

-Seňor, si puedo objetar, él sería una gran ayuda en la intervención. Es mi compañero, debería dejarlo venir-la coneja escupió agitando las manos.

-He dicho ya, ahora fuera de aquí. la intervención será al horario acordado-habló el búfalo.

La impotencia apareció en el duo. Saliendo de la oficina sin palabras.

-Supongo que no habrá acción para este galán-dijo el zorro, caminando a la par de su compañera.

-Es una pena. Te apuesto que hubiera arrestado más que tú-una sonrisa y la soberbia acompaban a esta.

-¿Tú? ¿Mejor que yo? En tus sueňos, pelusa-dijo el mas largo sentándose en su silla.

-Lo que sea. Déjame ayudarte con esos informes, o Bogo de dará una buena patada-la coneja empujó la conversación a otro ángulo.

5 minutos antes de la intervención.

Los callejones no eran sus lugares favoritos, pero debía adaptarse o morir.

Respiró ondo y apretó su pistola, Buscando valor.

-Bien chicos, hagámoslo-las ansias la consumieron.

Los agentes yacían detrás de ella, armados hasta los colmillos.

Un impacto de su pata abrió la puerta de par en par, revelando su entrada.

-¡ZPD, TODOS AL SUELO! -rurgió cuál león sin temor.

Háganse esta imagen.

Animales traficando cajas de armas se gran calibre, junto con drogas. Todos empuňando objetos metálicos letales.

Vaya día.

Gritos, balas y cuerpos golpeando el suelo, esos eran los únicos sonidos en el viejo almacén.

Solo quedaba ella.

Veía a sus compañeros caídos y sin vida, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El coraje es un punto débil en todo ser viviente, y mas en los conejos. Discriminados como cualquier especie en la gran ciudad, pero esta coneja les demostraría que un estereotipo está en lo cierto: "No hagas enfadar a un conejo o te pateará hasta más no poder".

Los casquillos golpeaban el suelo como truenos, las cargadores uno tras otro chocaban con el ya rojo suelo, el humo y el polvo se fusionaban con el aire. El resto se ocupaba la ira.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control alguno, su corazón a bombear como una locomotora, y su esperanza se ahogaba en polvo.

Una coneja pequeňa con una Glock19 contra 5 machos con armas casi tan grandes como ellos. La suerte la abandonó.

Se mordió el labio, cerró la mirada y con una lagrima sobre su mejilla, aceptando su raudo destino.

Quizá no llegaría a tener su casa propia, o encontrar a ese macho que la amaría, pero moriría como el uniforme que portaba... Una policía.

Los ojos sin vida de sus compañeros caídos abrazaban sus sentimientos, ahogandolos.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. Limpió su cara con una arcada de por medio, y revisó el cargador.

-13 y una en la cámara. Bien hecho Zanahorias-sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, retratando una última sonrisa.

Días y noches soňando con una vida mejor, un futuro y un sueňo de cambiar al mundo, pero este es cruel, ciego, mortal y gris, Demostrandonos que hasta los aspectos más inocentes y solidarios son en algún punto son oscuros. Y allí estaba ella, apunto de ser baleada por criminales que ha de saber como llegaron allí. Ese era el aspecto que nunca quiso vivir.

Insultos y balas tocaban una orquesta macabra, rozando sus adentros más oscuros. Pero no moriría sin un propósito. Sabía que esto podía pasar, y aceptó, sabía que podría morir, y aceptó, sabía que tenía que dejar atrás una gran carga de su vida pasada para darle espacio a algo aún más simple y lúgubre en su vida y aceptó, y le iba a tocar ese destino, Morir. le asustaba esa palabra. Pero moriria con la última pizca de valor, la última.

El destino le daría otra oportunidad, en otra vida.

Lamento la tardanza.

V.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bueno... Supongo que gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.

Capítulo 4: Violeta y Azul.

 _Almacén: Winter's Pride: 2:41 p.m._

No era la primera vez que se sentía así; ya había estado en tiroteos por su vida en más de una vez. Pero aún así no es algo a lo que alguien se acostumbre.

Se aferró a su Glock 19 como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

Se apoyo contra la pared y sin duda ni temor jaló el gatillo.

1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 disparos salieron del ya caliente caňon

Una micro Uzi fue la culpable de la ráfaga contra la coneja.

La cual ya estaba cubierta.

Sin éxito de ambas partes. Judy tomó la iniciativa.

Repitió el proceso contando a 3 animales armados en su contra.

Los impactos levantaron polvillo de la pared.

Haciendo cerrar los ojos a la coneja.

Un "Zap" hizo en su mente.

Había contado 4 antes de empezar con el intercambio de disparos.

Su pelo se erizó ante el ruido de un tubo de metal cayendo.

Como si de un resorte se tratará, volteó su cuello encontrando al faltante en su cálculo.

El oso pardo estaba a punto de destrozarle la cabeza de un escopetaso de una Itaca.

Su corazón pasó de ser una ametralladora a un símple y diabólico silencio.

Sus pupilas se hicieron minúsculas a la vez que sus orejas caían ante su posible ejecución.

 _Bum_

Un último estruendo se escuchó ante el silencio total.

Un lágrima de miedo se escapó de su fuente ocular.

Pero la vida nos depara sorpresas.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos revelando algo que no pensaba ver.

El pardo tenía dos agujeros que le atravesaban el ojo derecho y su mejilla del mismo lado.

La sangre enpapo el rostro de la coneja, Tal como una flor pintada.

La Itaca calló de su pata, al igual que su portador.

Del otro lado los delincuentes contemplaron la escena con ojos expectantes.

Desde la puerta del Almacén se divisó una silueta negra.

Portaba una Colt 1911,

El humo huía del caňon en perfecta armonía.

Su poseedor rápidamente corrió a la dirección de la de patas traseras anchas.

El miedo encadenó todo su cuerpo, sin darle oportunidades de responder.

Tomó su mano y la alejó del borde de la pared.

-¿Estas bien?-pronunció el de cara partida.

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Totalmente fuera de si misma.

Sus patas comenzaron a tembrar, su miedo se hizo tan grande como el tamaño de el canino.

Tenia un semblante relajado, como si matar fuera cosa de todos los días para él. Su gran cicatriz que partía todo su ojo derecho, junto con la otra cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y su corte en el hocico le daban motivos para temer a la orejuda.

El de pelo negro miró a la oficial, la cual estaba empapada de sangre. Con su garra pasó el dedo por el nombre de su placa revelando su identificación. Siendo la coneja sorprendida por su acción.

-Bien, agente "Hopps". Quédese detrás de mi-sin más preámbulo se volteó y se encaminó hacia el borde de la pared.

Algún que otro grito de insulto se escucha con el eco del lugar.

-Maldito perro, hijo de put*. Mataste a Mario-acto seguido gastó las 8 balas de su micro Uzi contra la cubierta de su objetivo.

Alex cerró los ojos por el ruido de disparos.

-Oye... No es por ser pesimista, pero estas j*dido, viejo-dijo entre risas.

Su asombro no paraba de crecer. ¿Acaso se había reído de la situación?

Cualquier animal normal no reiría en un lugar con 16 cuerpos. 5 de ellos de oficiales, los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo el sucio almacén.

-Oh, y tu amigo "Mario", tuvo suerte. Un traje como el que lleva va no merecía ser manchado por alguien tan repulsivo-dijo sin más.

-¡¡¡JODE*E. TE VOY A MATAR CA*RON!!!-el león escupió con molestia.

-Bueno-se acomodo la chaqueta negra-Eso será algo complicado mi felino amigo, tal como lo veo. En menos de 10 minutos caerán polis por todos lados y con una... ¿MP5? ¿Uzi?... Mmm.. ¿O tienes una TEC9? No lograrás más que tener agujeros en todo el cuerpo-procedió a tomar su caja de cigarros y colocarse uno en el hocico, ofreciéndole uno a su acompañante. La cual negó con la cabeza desconcertada.

-Piensa bien tu situación, gato-

¿Como es que estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Quién era él? Las mil y un preguntas azotaron la cabeza de Hopps en ese momento.

-¿Y esperas que me entregue? ¿Así como así?-el odio se reflejaba en su voz.

Tomó su mechero y encendió el cigarro para luego guardarlo. Dió una larga pitada para aguantar el humo unos segundos, a continuación lo soltó.

-Yo pienso muchas cosas, muchacho. Pero lo que debes pensar es que si estás dispuesto a morir o con suerte, ir a prisión un buen tiempo. Todo esto por armas-.

El león entró en crisis.

-Te dije que debía hacerse Rápido, Nahuel. Esto está jo*ido-el mapache. Compaňero de león dijo.

-Debemos irnos-el gran danés dio su voz.

Desgraciadamente, todos tenían razón, ¿pero que hacer en un momento así?

-¿Si me entrego, cuanto tiempo será en la cárcel?-apreto nervioso la empuňadura de su arma.

Alex cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, fumando tal veterano.

-Eso de depende, pero si mis cálculos no me fallan, serán menos de... -arrugó la cara y contó con las garras-20, 20 aňos.

La oficial, por su parte. Calmó un poco sus nervios verticales y quedó a un lado del canino.

-*ierda-pasó una pata por su cara sudada-.

-Tengo una hija...-su voz empezó a flaquear.

Los acompaňantes de el felino estaban en las 1000 de nervios, en especial el mapache.

Si las cosas fueran como dicen en la televisión y los libros, todos tendríamos éxito. Sin compromisos, complicaciones o desviaciones. Pero la verdad es otra, hay decisiones difíciles en la vida, las cuales no nos dejan alcanzar el producto esperado, pero eso es un factor para el cual él ya había practicado. No era fácil tomar una vida, quizá hace 10 aňos sí, pero tenía que elegir dormir o hacer el bien.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de hacer esta porquería-expresó refiriéndose a la venta de armas.

El mas alto sintió esas palabras en el alma.

-Ella tiene una infección pulmonar, si no se hace nada, morirá en 2 meses. Su madre falleció hace 6 días. Está devastada. Pero necesito el dinero, necesito salvarla. Y aveces debes hacer cosas así por los animales que quieres-una lagrima de angustia se escurrió por su gran cara.

En cierta parte, él se sintió así. Haciendo cosas horribles por motivos muy importantes, no negaba eso, pero la otra cara de la moneda dicta que debes ser fiel a la verdad, y la verdad dice que si necesitas dinero, no trafiques armas, consigue trabajo, gana dinero, vuélvete un títere blanco de los más poderosos y acepta las migajas de sus aspectos. Y al final de todo eso, consigue tu prometido.

Orejas arriba pero ánimos por el suelo. Hopps pensaba en lo dicho por su atacante, pensaba que... Que ella haría las cosas incorrectas por las razones correctas, en ensuciarse tarde o temprano por alguien, quizá el zorro, quizá su familia. Pero navegamos con ideas de papel en un mar de fuego.

Suspiro y prestó atención.

-¿Como se llama?-no sabía exactamente si involucrarse, pero debía hacer algo.

-S-se llama Mónica, tiene 8 aňos y padece seguera-las lágrimas golpeaban sus ojos, pero si las balas no lo hicieron retractarse, un pensamiento tampoco lo hará.

-Te diré algo-inhaló el tóxico humo para tragarlo y soltarlo por su negra nariz- Haznos esto más fácil, y prometo que verás a tu hija otra vez. Te conseguiré un veterinario oculista, y todo estará bien bien-.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos, analizando sus palabras.

-No jod*s conmigo. ¿Por qué harías eso?-parte de su tristeza se esfumó.

-Por qué cometí errores como estos, justo como tú. Y no pensé en las consecuencias, me las enseňaron de una forma muy dura, terrible, de hecho. Pero hace mucho tiempo estoy buscando un respiro, y no quiero dejar a una niňa sin padre-a pesar que su semblante era tranquilo, por su interior había una batalla de disturbios.

Alex volteó a la coneja, le hizo una seňala hacia una caja de granadas, Iba a ir a por una.

Le seňaló que le cubriera, y ella acotó.

-Está mintiendo-el mapache sentenció-Está haciendo tiempo. Nahuel, larguemonos de acá, ¡ahora!

-Callate, Luís. No moriré por armas, sólo por mi hija-.

Los nombrados comenzaron a discutir.

Alex se escabulló hasta la caja, tomando una granada segadora y la Itaca del suelo sin hacer mucho ruido.

Rápidamente volvió con la coneja.

-[escucha... Arrojaré esto y mataré a los dos acompañantes de él. Tu sigueme y cubreme]-susurró Alex.

La duda era un riesgo que no podía tomar. Afirmó.

-Oye... Lamento esto-Sin dudar, quitó el seguro y arrojó la granada. Callendo a sus patas.

La luz era la dominante en la visión de los delincuentes.

Rápidamente sus patas cubrieron sus ojos cegados,

Alex no perdió tiempo, corrió a la Itaca tomandola y llendo hacia los otros animales. Judy le seguía por detrás.

Sin duda ni miedo, se puso frente a los mamíferos. Descargando el cartucho de escopeta en la cara del mapache marrón.

Escupió el contenedor de pólvora por la recámara de la escopeta, disparando al pecho del el gran Danés.

Golpeó la cara del león, desorientandolo a la vez que caía cuál nave al suelo. No lo pensó, se lanzó encima de él. Y a pesar de su estatura logró esposar e inmovilizar al felino.

 _15 minutos después._

Gris, todo era gris, hasta él. Cada vez que trataba de poner color a su vida, venía el agua y lo lavava. Ya estaba arto, arto de todo.

Sus ojos... Cuantas cosas crueles y sin color había presenciado con ellos. Sonrió levemente, esto era el pan de cada día, pero aun así asqueaba.

Su respiración se trabó un momento, se le complicó regresar a su estado normal.

Pero las decisiones del pasado le castigaban en el presente, borrando lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Quizá pudo ser alguien mas, alguien que se pueda mirar a al espejo y decir "hey, no has hecho nada malo hoy, bien hecho".

Pero eso es pensar en azul en un mundo gris.

Serpientes blancas rayaron el cielo, dando advertencia de tormenta.

Pero eso a él le daba igual.

Se perdió en tiempo y espacio, otra vez.

Encerró su pasado cual pajaro prisionero y moribundo. Y reinició su vida.

Jaló la patilla hacia atrás, a la vez que pateaba el arranque encendiendo el aparato transportador.

Sujeto las empuňaduras con firmeza, eso le sobraba.

-¿Te vas así como así?-.

La interrogante atrajo su total atención.

Era ella, el ser que salvó.

Un eco se hizo presente en su pecho.

-¿Acaso debería hacer algo?-interrogó en su turno.

-Eso depende de ti...- la sangre en su cara de daba algo de rareza, incluida su reciente semblante serio.

Rió por lo bajo. ese eco se hizo mas fuerte junto con una curva de su pasado. No esperaba eso.

-Yo... Este... Bueno... Gracias, llegaste en el momento justo y por eso estoy aquí. Gracias por salvarme... ¿Agente?... -las palabras eran cortas para expresar su gratitud escondida.

-Thompson... Alexander Thompson, FBI... Emmm... Oficial... ¿Zhopps? -torció su mirada, buscando la aprobación.

El humor no es muy común luego de una matanza, pero aveces Le gusta jugar a escondida con la crueldad. Este es un caso.

Una sonrisa borrada y el cambio de dirección de su punto de vista le demostraba su error.

-Es Hopps, Judy Hopps, ZPD-estiro su pata manchada de rojo-es un placer-.

Zumbidos en sus orejas desde esa palabra...

"Placer".

Él sonrió nostálgico.

-El placer el todo mío-estiró su pata, estrechando a la hembra.

-Bien... Gracias por salvarme la vida, pero deberá decirme que hace aquí, o deberé arrestar lo, a parte de romper varias leyes, mató a dos animales-su sonrisa se esfumó como pólvora al fuego.

-Conozco el protocolo. Fui enviado aquí a apoyar a las fuerzas policiales, pero desgraciadamente no a tiempo. Kent Simionson-el canino calló su habla ante un momento.

No era nada fácil perder a un colega. No muchos pueden ser lo que eran después de eso, él lo sabía. Sabía lo que es perder a alguien que te importa, y lo sabía muy bien.

La coneja se cruzó de patas, buscando seguridad y optimismo.

No fue algo fácil para ella, pero debía seguir adelante.

-Está bien. las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera, y menos en este oficio. Solo queda esperar y tener suerte-su semblante delataba algo de bajos ánimos.

-Hey... Todos perdemos a alguien, pero hay que mirar al frente... Lamento lo de tu brigada, ojalá hubiera sido notificado antes-el de cicatrices en la cara dijo.

La duda se metió en su pecho como una estaca.

-¿Acaso no tiene que haber agentes contigo?-expresó su duda.

El agente solo apretó el manubrio y sonrió ladino.

-Eso es una pregunta que no tiene respuesta, oficial. Pero a todo esto, mi nombre no se debe mencionar por favor, se nos castigará a los dos de lo contrario-procedió a pasar el cambio para retirarse del lugar-.

-Bien, eso es todo. Por cierto... Buen trabajo, Entonces, adiós, Oficial-puso en marcha el vehículo, retirándose del lugar.

La coneja sonrió débilmente. Ese can realmente le salvó el pellejo. Y no lo olvidaría...

Pero ya habría un momento para eso...

Las patrullas ya estaban allí. Varios oficiales se hicieron cargo de la escena, procediendo al lugar.

Luces rojas y azules hacían brillar paredes de lo que fue quizá una desastre carnal.

Pero así eran las cosas, debes cumplir tu deber y ponerlo por encima de todo, hasta tu vida.

Eso era lo que la motivaba... Eso es lo que lo hacía sentir Judy Hopps.

No dudaría de nuevo, eso era lo que amaba.

Pero en ese almacén sintió que su vida se le escaparia de sus garras.

Debía declarar, y además de eso escribír el informe de la operación. pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era contarle a el de orejas mas cortas lo sucedido.

 _14:12 P.M Departamento De Policía De Zootopia._

-¿Entonces un "perro" negro te salvó la vida?-interrogó el anaranjado tecleando en el computador.

-Exacto. Todo se fue al demonio, Nick. Él apareció como si nada y empezó a disparar-su voz expresaba un gran entusiasmo. Sin la sangre en su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor.

-Justamente por eso debía ir, las cosas podían ponerse feas e irse al demonio-su cara se arrugó, en clara molestia.

Judy respiró profundamente y con un aire de tosquedad.

-Bueno, ¿y el nombre de tu guardián?-.

La mas pequeña pensó su respuesta, él le pidió un voto de silencio, quizá por trabajo. Pero no podía romperlo, No era correcto.

-Frank-corta y nublada respuesta.

-Mmm.. Al diablo. ¿Te parece si hacemos algo hoy. Estoy aburrido-la inocencia estrujaba su voz.

La coneja medió la pregunta, no es que tuviera algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Que tienes en mente, Zorro?-orejas alzada junto con sus sejas y su sonrisa.

-Se me ocurrió ir a una Cafetería excelente que conozco, se llama The Glass King-el volpino sobrio de lado mientras guardaba el archivo.

-Si tu pagas-dijo la coneja.

Hasta aquí.

V.


End file.
